


Nightmares, Insomnia

by Helmsritch



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camper!Davey, Counselor!Max, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lots of Smut mixed in, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmsritch/pseuds/Helmsritch
Summary: In an AU where Max is a counselor at Camp Campbell, and Davey is one of his campers. A tragedy changes both boys and circumstances bring the damaged pair together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all of my readers!  
> I'd love it If you ever feel like drawing anything from my stories, and please show it to me.  
> Catch me on Tumblr bestboydetective.tumblr.com  
> I love you all so much!

A large wave swept over a tiny canoe on the lake as two figures huddled together against the rain. Off in the distance a faint yelling was fighting the deafening thunder and sloshing waters. The orange glow of a lantern was being waved from the small wooden dock, growing slightly bigger as the two boys tried desperately to reach land.

Fatigue was setting in as they struggled against the freezing wet night to return to camp, to the warmth of the mess hall. As they drew closer to salvation they were beginning to understand what the yelling voice was saying. It became immediately clear from the near constant cursing that it was Davey’s favorite counselor, Max, and boy did he sound mad.

“What the fucking hell were you two thinking! If you had just fucking asked to take the canoe out I would have told you to wait until tomorrow because it’s going to fucking rain!” Shouted Max his voice slapping at them like the rain.

“It’s my fault Max, I wanted to show Davey the weird mansion on spooky island, I’m really sorry” Exclaimed Jasper, his tiny voice more audible now that they were closer to the shore.

Max looked down and whispered through gritted teeth “Jesus Christ Jasper has a fucking deathwish or something. I’ve never seen a kid so intent on putting himself in dangerous situations.”

Max looked back up and his eyes grew wide with shock. suddenly a large dark wave washed over them sending both boys tumbling out of the small canoe. As soon as he saw the canoe get dragged over he swiftly put the lantern down on the dock and dove into the lake struggling against the waves to get to his campers.

Max saw one head surface covered with completely soaked red hair. Of course Davey was wearing his life jacket and Max was thankful for Davey’s strict safety rule adherence. Max finally reached Davey, his muscles burning from the struggle. Panicking he realized that Jasper hadn’t surfaced.

“Where the fuck is Jasper” Max yelled scanning around where he thought they went down, but it was way too dark to see under the water.

Davey realized his friend wasn’t with him and started to panic “Jasper!” he screamed, looking back and forth for any sign of his friend.

Max joined in loudly calling for Jasper looking around for any sign of movement, any sign of the boy. Max realized he needed to get help immediately, this was officially way over his head and the only chance for jasper was to get help from the other counselors and the police. Max grabbed the small strap on the back of Davey’s life jacket and began swimming one-handed back towards the shore shouting for help.

Davey was being pulled backwards arms outstretched, he was sobbing and crying out for Jasper. He couldn’t believe how fast his only friend had disappeared. He hoped with everything in his heart to just wake up from this horrible dream. To just wake up back in his tent, Jasper laying in the cot next to his. They would spend the whole day together, go on an adventure and then fall asleep after making shadow figures together with dim glow of the lantern. Everything would go back to normal, and he would be back in the only place that made him happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davey woke up, heart pounding in his ears and completely drenched in a cold sweat. It had been a year since his friend had died. He looked across from his bunk at the cot that had lain empty for the past year. He remembered how lonely life had been without his friend. How his parents didn’t care enough about him to even pick him up after Jasper’s death. They had paid for the full camp fee and didn’t want to have to deal with having him around so they left him at the camp. Davey struggled every day trying to process what had happened, having frequent nightmares and being reminded on a daily basis how his only friend was now gone forever.

This summer had gotten easier than the last, but he never understood how his parents could be okay with sending him back to the place where Jasper was taken away from him. He begged not to be sent back, he didn’t want to have to face camp so soon after such a traumatic event, but his parents had told him to suck it up and get over it.

He was 11 now, slightly taller than Jasper had been when he died. Before Jasper’s parents had come to take his belongings back home with them he had stolen one of Jasper’s camp shirts and started wearing it as a bandana to always keep a part of his friend close.

Davey was brought back out of the blur of his thoughts by the sound of crickets chirping outside his tent. He suddenly became acutely aware of just how lonely he was. He couldn’t stand to be alone right now and there was only one person at this camp that understood how he felt. He sleepily stumbled out of his tent into the night air. It was cool out and his pajamas kept him warm as he made his way to the counselor’s cabin. He had made this journey in the dark so many times he could do it blindfolded. As soon as he rounded the corner of the trail he immediately saw Max sitting on a wooden chair on the porch.

Max heard the familiar footsteps approach him and knew that Davey had come once more to visit him at night. Max was a chronic insomniac since the accident had happened. He looked up from his phone to see Davey standing at the base of the steps looking up at him with tears forming in his eyes. Max stood up and stepped off the porch to join the young boy standing in the grass. Max smiled a sad smile and offered his hand to Davey.

“The usual?” Max offered.

Davey’s face relaxed a bit and he nodded taking Max’s hand without hesitation.

“I set up the blanket up over here tonight.” Max said leading Davey over to the blanket stretched out in a patch of grass.

Davey laid down on the blanket getting on his usual spot and pulling max down to lay next to him.

“Which one are you going to tell me about tonight?” Asked Davey.

“Oh! How about Capricorn the fish-goat hybrid?” Max said pointing to a group of stars.

Davey giggled, and snuggled up to Max.

Max started to explain which stars made up Capricorn and talked about the origin of the constellation to an increasingly sleepy Davey. After talking for about 30 minutes he heard a soft snore from Davey and smiled. He gingerly picked up Davey and carried him back to the side of the counselors cabin that was his. He shifted Davey’s weight to one arm and fished around for his keys with his now free hand. After a bit of awkward maneuvering he got inside and kicked off his shoes at the door.

Max softly walked over to his bed and gently put Davey down on one side of the

bed. He carefully pulled off Davey’s boots and set them down on the floor. Just as he was about to go over to the couch to watch some T.V. on mute, Davey rolled over in his sleep and reached out a hand that grabbed onto Max’s sleeve.

Max sighed, he knew T.V. was not going to be an option now that Davey was clinging to him. He rolled his eyes and smiled, slowly getting into bed so that he wouldn’t wake up his young camper. “What a pair.” Max thought “Both of us are so fucked up now. One can’t sleep, the other can’t sleep alone.”

Max settled in as Davey pulled himself close to snuggle up to the counselor. Max leaned his head against Davey’s and closed his eyes. Within minutes of listening to Davey’s rhythmic breathing, he was out too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of my readers!  
> I'd love it If you ever feel like drawing anything from my stories, and please show it to me.  
> Catch me on Tumblr bestboydetective.tumblr.com  
> I love you all so much!

Light from the sun was streaming through the grimy window hitting Max right in the face. He had been awake for nearly 10 minutes after having finally slept for more than 3 hours since coming back to camp. Max was stuck in his usual behavior of missing breakfast for quiet introspection and a side of self-loathing. Last summer had been hard on him, but the high school dropout didn’t have much job experience and barely had enough money to scrape together to feed himself much less get an apartment.

After couch surfing with some local burnouts that had their shit slightly more together than him, even they grew tired of his lack of contribution to house funds and kicked him out. With last summer’s tragedy still very much fresh in his mind he was forced to come back and be a counselor this year. The pay was garbage, but it came with a place to stay and 3 meals a day, even if every dish had some kind of mashed potato side.

“fucking weird-ass quartermaster’s potato fetish…it’s only been a few weeks and I’m already so sick of potatoes that I don’t even want to eat fries anymore.” Max thought

Max felt the small, warm body laying snuggled right up against him remembering all that had happened last night.

“Poor kid is gonna be as fucked up as I am.” Thought Max as he turned his head toward Davey’s sleeping face. Max sighed. “He’s such a good kid I can’t believe his parents treat him like shit and force him to come to this lame-ass camp.”

Max noticed Davey’s brows bunch together slightly and heard the kid whimper slightly as he pushed himself closer to Max’s side. Max felt something hard stick his thigh, and thought one of his disposable lighters must have been left in his sleeping shorts. Max slowly reached down so that he wouldn’t disturb Davey’s sleep, after all the kid looked like he was having a weird dream or something because he kept squirming around against Max.

His fingers came across something firm and with a round tip. Max’s eyes widened and he looked at the boy’s face when he realized the thing that had been grinding into his upper thigh was Davey’s dick. Before Max could react, the boy softly moaned right next to his neck “aaAH” and he felt a bit of warm liquid begin to come out of Davey’s small rhythmically pulsating dick. Davey’s arm that was wrapped around max’s arm tightened its grip and Max could feel the boy’s whole body shudder. Max slowly pulled his hand away from Davey and he could feel the warm liquid begin to spread to his thigh. Max was thinking of a way to delicately handle the situation when he heard Davey start to wake up. As soon as Davey was fully awake, he sprung up out of the bed and cowered in the corner by the bedside and night table.

“Max…I-I’m s-so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to pee the bed.” Said Davey immediately starting to cry and cover his face.

“P-Please don’t hit me! I swear it won’t happen again!” Davey wailed through tears, starting to hyper-ventilate.

Max was shocked. “What the fuck just happened” he thought “Jesus Christ, do his parents really hit him for pissing the bed?”

“Calm down Davey” Max attempted to use a soothing tone of voice. “It was an accident. It’s fine I can just throw the sheets in the laundry. You’re not in trouble, just please stop crying.”

Davey was shaking and finally looked up to where max was standing in front of him. “This is why I’m a bad kid.” He said in a trembling voice. ”I can’t do anything right and I mess things up for my parents and now I’m doing bad things to you.”

“Bad things? It’s just piss, it’s not a fucking big deal.” Said Max rolling his eyes.

Davey continued to sob but couldn’t find the strength to get up off his knees. Max wasn’t used to this kind of shit. Being nurturing and supportive weren’t exactly skills he practiced on a daily basis. He decided the best thing to do was to give Davey a hug to show him he wasn’t mad. Max bent low to help Davey off the floor and cringed when Davey flinched at his approach.

“C’mere Davey, I’m not mad” he tried to reassure the boy as he grabbed Davey under the arms and lifted him up into a big hug. At first Davey was paralyzed, waiting for the onslaught of curses and physical violence but it never came. Max’s grip was soft and reassuring, he finally started to relax and wrapped his arms around Max’s neck and his legs wrapped around his lower torso. Davey was becoming much less upset now that he was in Max’s arms, he had stopped crying and his breathing was beginning to slow back to normal. Max walked into his bathroom still holding the boy.

“Alright Davey, you can take a shower while I go get you some spare clothes” Said Max lowering Davey to the tile floor.

“T-thank you Max.” Davey said taking off his shirt showing that despite being an outdoors loving kid he was still pretty pale.

Max decided to go get Davey some spare clothes before the boy had to ask him to leave so he could take off his pants. But part of Max thought that Davey might not have actually minded if he had stayed. Max quickly left his half of the counselor’s cabin, went down the trail and cut across the main campground to head straight for Davey’s tent. Bending down slightly so he wouldn’t bump his head he entered the tent and started rummaging around Davey’s small duffel bag. Max was surprised to find that Davey didn’t have much in his duffel bag, just two pairs of shorts, three camp shirts and two pairs of white briefs with red trim. Max grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. He toyed with the idea of pretending to forget to grab a pair of briefs just to see Davey’s reaction when he told him he’d have to go commando, but decided he should probably go easy on the kid since he had such a shitty start to his day.

Jogging back without being seen he swiftly swept inside his cabin and locked the door behind him. He walked up to the closed bathroom door and gave a soft knock with the back of his hand. He heard the shower running but frowned when he heard Davey’s soft crying on the other side of the door.

“I have some spare clothes for you Davey. Is everything alright in there?” Max asked, concerned.

“There’s something wrong Max, I think I’m sick” said Davey in a wavering voice.

Max’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “What’s wrong Davey? Is it okay if I come in?” Max said, worry starting to creep into his voice.

Max heard the door knob turn slowly and the door swung open to reveal a very worried looking Davey wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, the front of which was slightly tented and there was a large wet spot covered in a clear liquid that was slightly white. Max stared in disbelief. Here Davey was, right in front of him, in his underwear with an obvious boner. Max thought back to 10 minutes ago when he though Davey had pissed the bed, when he realized that he actually had a wet dream.

“Do you feel sick?” Max asked Davey

Davey shook his head, and pointed a finger towards the small bulge in his undies.

“There must be something wrong Max, t-the p-pee is white and sticky and my uhh” Davey’s face grew pink with embarrassment. “My penis is really hard and sticking out” Davey said practically whispering.

Davey fidgeted awkwardly for a second or two while Max stared at him with disbelief. Max busted out laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation which caught Davey by surprise.

“You’re gonna be okay idiot! That’s a totally normal thing that happens to every boy at some point when they get old enough.” Said Max laughing amusedly. “Hasn’t anyone given you The Talk yet?”

“No.” said Davey “I’ve never had this happen to me. I was having a dream about you and then it felt like I peed.”

Max raised an eyebrow at this revelation. “Holy shit.” He thought, “This kid really is as fucked up as I am…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of my readers!  
> I'd love it If you ever feel like drawing anything from my stories, and please show it to me.  
> Catch me on Tumblr bestboydetective.tumblr.com  
> I love you all so much!

Max swallowed hard, he knew that he was in a very peculiar predicament. Davey was right in front of him, almost naked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He knew about Davey’s parents, knew they didn’t give a shit about their kid. Hell, they didn’t even tell Davey about the facts of life or even about erections. As fucked up as Davey’s home life was, the kid was still very naïve.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned.

“Listen, Davey. I’m the last person who should be teaching you about this kind of stuff. My parents didn’t give a shit either and I had to learn the hard way. You should talk to an adult that you trust like a teacher or something.”

Davey’s eyes perked up a bit.

“You’re an adult I trust, Max.” said Davey, then biting his lip said, “You’re the only one I can really turn to…”

Here this kid was looking up to him, begging for help with nowhere to turn to. Max sighed, there was no way this was going to end well. But he had to try to help Davey since the damn kid was being so cute and innocent.

“Okay Davey, I’ll tell you a little about what you should know now that you’re getting older and you’re going to start experiencing new feelings. Make sure you don’t tell anyone that I’m teaching you this shit. Seriously Davey, this could get me in a lot of trouble.” Said Max.

Davey immediately perked up and gave a reassuring smile.

“I promise Max! You’re my best friend! I’d never get you in trouble!” Exclaimed Davey excitedly.

Max took a deep breath to try to draw the patience and strength he needed. Feeling properly prepared to try to put this kid on the right path, Max started explaining. “So uh…when your penis…gets hard it’s because you are thinking about someone you like and it’s preparing for sex.”

Davey looked down at the bulge straining against his underwear and his eyes grew wide at the mention of sex.

Max continued… “Sex is when you put your penis in the person you’re in a relationship with. I mean there’s different types of sex like oral and anal, but I can already see you’re getting overwhelmed. Just make sure that you only have sex with someone you really, really like. It’s supposed to be special or some shit like that…” Max trailed off. He hadn’t exactly had the best luck with relationships. He liked guys but they were always wanting to go out to clubs and Max didn’t do well with crowds. Public places like that always gave him anxiety and nobody wanted to date a shut-in who didn’t even have his own place. He heard Davey say something and it snapped him back to reality.

“What did you say.” Asked Max.

Davey was fidgeting uncomfortably again.

“M-my penis is starting to hurt…” Davey repeated. A look of worry starting to appear on his face.

“Oh shit that’s right!” Said Max. “You’ve been hard for a while now right? You’re probably getting blue balls from being hard for so long and not cumming…”

“What’s cumming?” Asked Davey, look of worry starting to get worse.

“Well…it’s when your penis shoots out semen after sex…or after masturbating.” Replied Max getting slightly embarrassed by the boy’s straightforward questions about sex.

Davey thought for a moment. If he needed to shoot semen then he needed to have sex, or masturbate. Since he didn’t know what masturbation was his mind jumped to sex.

“Should we have sex Max?” Asked Davey.

“Absolutely not!” said Max, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Now he was fully blushing.

“B-but you said that I should only have sex with someone I really, really like and the only person I really, really like is you!” Said Davey growing impatient as the uncomfortable feeling started to throb more painfully.

“I know I said that, but I’m much older than you…it…it wouldn’t be right as an adult to betray your trust” said Max, trying to regain his composure.

Davey started to whine a bit “But it’s really starting to hurt Max! What should I do to make it stop?”

Max rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to masturbate Davey. It will make the blue balls go away.”

Davey pressed his right hand to his balls and started to squirm. “How do I masturbate, Max?” questioned Davey.

Max felt kinda bad about what Davey was going through but he still had to laugh internally at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Max began explaining to Davey “So It’s like having sex by yourself. You have to grab your penis and move your hand back and forth on the shaft to stimulate it as if you were having sex.”

To Max’s surprise Davey immediately pulled down his briefs and his small dick sprung straight up when it was freed from the tight cloth. Max could see a very small patch of hairs that had obviously recently started to grow at the base of Davey’s shaft. The shaft was about 4 inches long, slightly bigger around than Max’s middle finger, and completely smooth, with a small set of hairless balls hanging below.

This was the first time he had seen one of his campers naked and he was shocked at how not only did he not feel any disgust at the sight, but also the twitch he felt in his own underwear.

“Uhm…Davey you don’t have to do this in front of me.” Said Max trying to avert his gaze but it kept falling squarely at Davey’s hands fumbling at his crotch.

Davey was getting frustrated, his inexperience combined with the pressing pain he was feeling made it impossible for him to make any movement that satisfied the desire building in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t mind if you see me naked Max.” said Davey wincing “I don’t think I’m doing this right. It just keeps feeling worse and I can’t figure out how to make it stop.” Davey was practically whining now. “Can you please help Max! Please show me how to do it!”

Max thought for a second, he knew he was in a really sticky situation. He didn’t want to risk giving Davey some kind of fucked up first time sexual experience that would damage the boy. But Davey was obviously in pain, and no matter how much of a pain in the ass Davey was, Max didn’t like to see him in pain.

“Fuck!” said Max moving to sit on the edge of the tub. “c’mere Davey.”

David moved closer to the tub and let Max pick him up and put him down on Max’s lap. Davey laid back against Max’s chest and gasped when the counselor put his warm hand on Davey’s penis. Max started to slowly jack Davey’s shaft up and down picking up speed after a minute as Davey started to moan. Max could feel the boy’s butt tensing up as he was nearing his climax. Davey’s head started to fall back but stopped to rest right under Max’s chin. Max’s hand was pumping up and down very fast now, making sure to keep a firm grip and rolling over the small head of Davey’s dick rapidly. Max lowered his head to put his lips on the top of Davey’s head, noting that he was starting to feel the tight strain of his own dick rising to press against Davey’s butt through his pants.

“M-Mr. Max…It feels soo good…” Davey moaned. ”Something’s happening! It feels like I need to pee!”

“Just relax and let it come out” said Max, getting breathless from the effort of trying to milk Davey’s dick.

Davey’s hands grabbed onto the hand that Max was jerking him off with. And Davey let out a long grunt of pleasure as more clear liquid began squirting out of his small penis. Davey lay back breathing hard for a moment, basking in the afterglow of the first orgasm he had while awake.

Max lifted Davey off of his lap and placed the boy on the side of the tub. Max got up and went out of the bathroom to grab a towel from his linen closet. Grabbing the towel with his left hand he turned to walk back toward the bathroom and paused looking at his right hand. He glanced at the bathroom, saw that Davey was still in there then looked back at his cum covered right hand.

“I really shouldn’t fucking do this” He thought but curiosity got the better of him and he put a cum coated finger in his mouth. It wasn’t bad, he had certainly tasted worse and it probably helped that Davey ate such healthy food. Max gave each finger a quick lick to get most of the substance off of his hand, then finished walking toward the bathroom. Max peeked around the corner and saw Davey sitting in the bathtub smiling at him.

“Feel better?” Max asked Davey.

“Golly, so much better! It felt soo good Max, Thank you!” Replied Davey, practically bubbling with excitement.

“Uhm, here’s a towel for when you get finished taking a bath” Max said putting the towel down on the laundry basket. “If you need anything just shout.” Max closed the door as he left and threw himself back into his bed.

He reached down to his own problem growing tighter by the minute in his own underwear. “I better take care of this before he gets out of the bath. Shit just got way more fucked up” Max whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets some satisfaction, then shit turns sour. Don't worry, next update will be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support.  
> This one goes out to the positivity crew.  
> Ty to Blade-rootes, SheriffBuddy, and Camp-Maxvid.  
> You guys are awesome!

Max knew he didn’t have much time, he also knew that at this point, he didn’t need much time. He quickly unfastened his belt, fingers fumbling at the button on his pants. He knew it was wrong to think of a camper in this way. Knew that he was only reinforcing the fucked up, twisted desire that he carried around with him since his early teens. Davey was so innocent, so trusting of Max that he would probably do anything the Counselor told him to do. But Max didn’t want Davey to have to deal with the true fucked up part of himself that wanted more of Davey. Davey was the only thing that he cared for at this camp and he just couldn’t betray the camper’s trust.

Max felt some of the pressure on his crotch release by sliding his zipper all the way down. He slid a hand down his hips and into the waistband of his underwear. Glancing sideways to make sure the wooden bathroom door was still closed, his fingers closed around his 8-inch, rock-hard erection.  There was so much pre-cum that his whole shaft was slick and his fingers slid up and down with ease. He had been leaking from when he had Davey wriggling around in his lap naked.

He shut his eyes and began to imagine the scene from before. He pictured Davey standing in the doorway in just his briefs with eyes begging Max to touch him. He would have loved to have bent down on a knee and pulled Davey into his arms. He would have groped the front of Davey’s briefs with one hand while sliding his other down the boy’s small back to grab a handful of his athletic, bubble butt. He would move in to kiss Davey while sliding the boy’s underwear down his hips and to the floor. He thought about how it would feel to slowly leave a trail of kisses down the boy’s tummy to right where the couple of tiny red hairs were starting to grow.

Max started to feel the familiar sensation grow tightly in his stomach as he was nearing the edge of an orgasm. “Just…a little bit….more” Max whispered though tight lips, hand moving so fast that it was starting to give the lightly tanned skin a pink tinge.

He imagined kissing the tip of Davey’s cock, taking his time to let the boy fully experience his first time. His mouth would close around the pink head and he would slowly take the full length into his mouth. He was right at the edge now, just one more push would send him crashing over the edge into ecstasy. He could almost feel Davey’s stiff cock in his mouth, Max’s tongue working every inch of it.

Then he heard Davey gasp and pictured how Davey would be leaning over Max’s head with both hands gripping the back of Max’s shirt. He could almost feel how Davey’s cock would start pulsing and shooting cum into the back of Max’s throat. Max’s eyes shot open and he pulled his shirt up so his cum would land on his chest rather than all over the fabric of his counselor’s shirt. He rode the high as his hand slowed its pace to milk out every last bit of pleasure from his softening cock. His head was still foggy from one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

“Holy fuck….that was…intense…” Max panted, breathing hard.

“U-umm” Davey said from the doorway, making Max bolt upright and struggle to cover himself.

“Shit!” Max yelled, trying to carefully think of some kind of excuse that would explain away the whole situation. How long had Davey been there, how much had he seen.

Much more importantly WHY THE FUCK was he wearing nothing but the towel, which was only wrapped around the top of his head to dry his hair. Max couldn’t be sure and he floundered to find anything to say to break the silence. The fog in his head was rapidly clearing but he was still at a loss for anything that wasn’t stupid.

Luckily for Max, Davey was the first to speak “Umm, where did you put my clothes?”

“O-OH! I put your clothes on the desk by the door.” Said Max, fidgeting to try to inconspicuously pull his covers up hide the most obvious sign of his misdeed, a rather impressive amount of jizz on his chest.

He watched wide-eyed as Davey took the towel off of his hair and tossed it at the foot of the bed. Davey turned to walk over to the desk and Max took the opportunity to snatch up the towel and vigorously rub it on his chest to erase the evidence of his pleasure. Watching Davey, he finished mopping up his own “crime scene” and quickly tucked himself back into his pants.

“S-so…do you know what activity we have planned today?” Max asked nervously.

“Dunno, probably something boring” Davey responded coolly.

Davey bent over and pulled his underwear on and Max couldn’t help noticing how form fitting they were on his butt.

“It’s actually something you’d probably like.” Max said, trying to tease out a longer response from the red-head.

“Great.” Davey replied curtly, pulling on his jeans.

“God Damn It…When did I become a dork and why is he being so cold.” Thought Max, frustrated.

Max couldn’t help but to worry, he knew he shouldn’t have jacked off with Davey being right in the next room. At the time his hormones were raging telling him that it was a great idea, but now he realized how shitty it must have looked to Davey.

“The kid had no warning, just walked right in on me beating my dick like some kind of pervert flasher” Max thought. “Why am I such a fuckup.”

 He looked over at Davey. He was putting on his shirt now, having a bit of trouble mistaking an arm hole for the head hole. Max got up from the bed and took a knee to help adjust the shirt to help Davey’s head through the right hole.

“Here” Max said, thinking “He’s such a fucking cute idiot.”

Once Davey’s shirt was on correctly he turned around and looked at Max eye to eye.

“Thanks.” Was all that Davey said before turning and walking straight to the door.

In one swift motion Davey unlocked the door, turned the handle, and was gone, quickly walking down the path back to the main camp area.

“What…The…Fuck…” Max exclaimed, confused at what had just happened.

Max put his head in his hands. He knew he fucked up, he went too far and Davey paid the price. Max never wanted to hurt Davey…The damn kid had begged him for help and he traumatized him in return. The thought of damaging Davey made something catch in his throat. Was he no better than them? Had he taken advantage of Davey like the people who had damaged him when he was Davey’s age?

Davey sat in his tent, staring at the empty cot across from his own. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. He felt sick, felt like he had done a bad thing. He had been so needy, requiring so much help from Max. He was embarrassed that he was so naïve and helpless. He was sure that Max would grow tired of always having to help him.

The thought of Max casting him aside made him choke out a sob. He would be all alone if Max didn’t like him anymore…

“Why do I always mess up” Davey sobbed to the empty cot.

He heard Gwen outside call for everyone to come get to the mess hall for lunch.

Davey was quickly wiping his tears with his shirt when he heard the tent flap open and saw Gwen poke her head in.

“Hey Davey, would you please come try to eat something for lunch today” Asked Gwen with a sympathetic tone. She was used to seeing Davey cry, and she understood why the boy would be sad. After all every summer the boy was dumped off at Camp Campbell and the only person he wanted to spend time with was Max. She put her arm around his shoulder and led him into the mess hall. She was trying to console him but knew the only person who could get Davey to stop crying was Max. And since he was late for lunch Davey would eventually stop crying on his own.

“What kind of parents would drop off a mentally traumatized kid at the same camp his best friend had died at.” She thought “His parents are really fucked up!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please drop me some love in the comments or on my tumblr page @ bestboydetective.tumblr.com

Max was sitting on the edge of his bed, deciding what to do next. He was trying to think of the best way to try to do some damage control. He figured that Davey was probably okay with most of what had happened, but it all turned sour when Davey came out of the bathroom and saw him jacking off.

“But why the fuck would that have triggered him. He came out of the shower with a fucking towel on his head, and got dressed in front of me. He shouldn’t be freaked out by nudity.” Whispered Max.

Max started pacing the length of the room, wracking his brain for any kind of reason that Davey would be so upset at him. The sound of his boots on the roughly cut wooden floors keeping him company. On the third lap back from the far wall he tripped and fell forward. He threw out his arms to catch himself but his left hand slipped forward causing all of his weight to fall sharply on his right hand. He saw his wrist and all of the fingers on his right hand extend way past the point of regular extension.

“AHHH FUUUUUCK” Max screamed, causing a flock of birds in the tree by the cabin window to erupt into flight. He grabbed his wrist with his left hand, winced and held his right hand to his chest, keeping it as still as he could. He rolled onto his side and used his left hand to grab the desk and pull himself up to stand. When he got his bearings, he realized that he had tripped over the boots that he had pulled off of Davey when he tucked him into bed last night.

“God Damn It! Why is everything in my life so fucked up today!” Max yelled, but deafening silence was the only thing to answer him.

Max hung his head. He sighed and then produced a gruff growl of frustration. Bitching made him feel slightly better, but his hand still hurt like hell and he needed to get Gwen to look at it. Max bent down and picked up Davey’s boots. He didn’t want the red-head to have to walk around the camp barefoot, the dork would probably step on a pinecone or something just as stupid. Max smiled for a second at the thought of how clumsy Davey was, but then his face fell when he remembered that Davey was mad at him.

“First things first, I’m going to get my hand fixed, then I’m going to fix things with Davey.” Max Declared, squaring his shoulders and heading out of the cabin.

Max walked down the tree-lined trail toward the main part of camp. He saw Dolf standing by the mess hall and approached the camper. Dolf was painting a picture of a field of tulips that looked vaguely like vaginas, under a dark cloudy sky with two lightning bolts that were in the shape of S’s. Max tried to ignore the painting, he wasn’t touching that with a ten foot pole…

“Hey Dolf, Have you seen Gwen?” Max asked.

“Ya, I saw her go into zee Krankenstation.” Replied Dolf, pointing with his whole hand, palm out, toward the first aid cabin.

“Oookay.” Replied Max walking backward from Dolf towards the small building.  “Good luck with that painting…”

Then Max turned around and picked up the pace. He quickly walked up to the squat first aid cabin. Max stood at the door for a moment considering his options. His left hand was clutching Davey’s boots and he sure as hell wasn’t about to knock with his right hand.

“Hey Gwen! Are you in there?” Max shouted at the door.

He paused for a moment listening then looked around. When he was sure nobody was watching him, he started to knock on the door with his forehead.

“C’mon Gwen…Open the door already” He said, forehead turning red from the repeated low speed collisions.

After half a dozen knocks the door swung open and Gwen stood in the opening, frustrated looking, with disheveled hair. She looked Max up and down, then her eyes settled on his forehead.

Frowning she said “I’m not fixing that. Why didn’t you use the shoes to knock on the door?”

Max paused for a moment. “Because apparently today I’m a fucking idiot.” Said Max, eye twitching from frustration. “Besides I’m not here because of this.” He said, eyes crossing as he tried looking up to his forehead. “I’m here for this.” He said, nodding toward his right hand. “I tripped over these shoes and fucked my hand up, I swear I saw my fingers go backwards so far they almost touched the back of my hand.”

Gwen grimaced at Max’s description, then sighed. “Alright, come in. Lucky for you I have the owner of those missing boots in here.”

Max cocked his head sideways, surprised. Max’s mind started racing.  “OH SHIT! Did he tell on me!?”

Max slowly entered the cabin and walked into the first room on the right, the examination room. When he walked in he noticed Davey sitting on the rickety old exam table with his foot propped up. A large overhead light was pointed toward Davey’s foot and Gwen had sat back down at the stool next to a tray with a few instruments on it.

When Davey noticed Max, his eyes went wide and darted around the room before settling on staring at the floor. Max saw the surprise in the boy’s face and it made him worry even more that he had been tattled on. Max looked sheepishly at the floor, trying to think of an excuse but Gwen wasn’t an idiot and there really wasn’t anything he could make up to excuse what he did.

Gwen was using tweezers to dig out a small piece that looked like a splinter from Davey’s foot. Seeing Davey wincing from pain she thought of a way to take the boy’s mind off of what she was doing. Maybe if she got him talking to Max it would distract him enough.

“Hey Davey, why don’t you tell Max here what you stepped on?” Gwen said encouragingly.

“…Nothing” Said Davey, defiantly. Not taking his eyes off the floor.

Gwen looked at Max and in an exasperated tone said. “He stepped on a pinecone.”

Max had to stifle a laugh. He didn’t want to piss off Davey, especially when he didn’t know if or what the boy had said to Gwen about earlier.

  
“The good news is I found your boots.” Said Max, then looking at Davey’s foot.  “That looks like it hurts.”

Gwen’s head whipped around to look at Max, eyes squinting. She gave him a look that she hoped said “Good job idiot, I’m trying to distract him from the pain of what I’m doing.”

Davey pouted, he didn’t want Max to think he was helpless and Gwen was embarrassing him further.

Max seemed to catch on after the look Gwen gave him.  

“Hey Davey, what did you have for lunch?” Max asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

“Mashed potatoes” Said Davey unenthusiastically.

“He had two bites” Gwen said sighing. She wrapped a small gauze on the arch of Davey’s foot so that the scratches and small cuts where she had to remove bits of pinecone wouldn’t get infected.

Davey’s face fell. He pouted even harder, Gwen was totally selling him out. Not that he was any good at lying anyway.

“Aww Davey, you gotta eat buddy…” said Max softly. He could see that Davey was getting upset and was doing his best to try to defuse some of the sadness in the boy’s face.

Gwen turned to Max and said “Go ahead and sit down on the chair over there and put your hand flat on the table.”

Max sat down in the tattered old chair by the other end of the exam table and gingerly rested his hand on the cold metal surface.

“What a weird coincidence though.” Said Gwen, Max’s eyes went wide, he knew where she was going with this and tried to signal her to shut up.

Gwen continued, “I can’t believe that Davey stepped on a pinecone while you had his shoes, and you injured your hand because you tripped over his shoes. You two are quite the accident-prone pair!”

Davey felt like a bolt of electricity shot through him, realizing that by neglecting to grab his shoes in his hurry to give Max space, he had actually been responsible for hurting Max, his eyes welled up with tears.

“I-I’m s-sorry Max! It’s my fault you’re hurt! Why the heck did I run out without them this morning!” Davey wailed.

The whole days’ worth of guilt weighing down on his shoulders all at once broke the boy’s already weakened emotional wall. Davey looked up at Max through his tears, hopped off of the exam table and practically leaped at Max. Davey flung his arms around Max’s chest, standing between Max’s legs and pressing himself as close as he could get with the chair being in the way.

Davey’s sudden outburst surprised Max, and he sat in shock when the boy wrapped his arms around him. Max was paralyzed for a second, not used to being someone’s emotional anchor. Max regained his composure and reached his left arm around the boy’s small frame, pulling him up so that he was sitting in Max’s lap. Davey’s legs hung off the chair to either side of Max’s hips and the boys were chest to chest now.

Gwen raised an eyebrow looking at the odd pair. She had never seen Max be so comforting and supportive of one of the campers. She shrugged, trauma sometimes brings people together even though they may not be able to stand each other under normal circumstances. Gwen moved over to the other side of the exam table and began checking Max’s arm over. Gwen glanced up at the boys tangled together in the chair. Davey had his head resting on Max’s shoulder and his crying has significantly slowed down. Max’s head was resting against Davey’s head and his eyes were closed.

“Good” thought Gwen “These two need some rest, they look like they’ve had a fucked up day.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to Camp-Maxvid from tumblr!  
> Your comments inspire me to keep writing.

Through the whole examination Davey stayed in Max’s lap. Max didn’t complain, after all, it helped to have something other than his almost broken hand to concentrate on. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the weight of the boy in his lap. Davey’s hair still smelled like Max’s shampoo and he thought back to the bathroom. Max wasn’t used to physical contact, Davey had only started occasionally sleeping in his bed two weeks ago. He could feel a twinge of pressure in his pants as he realized that this was the second time Davey had wound up in his lap today.

Max’s wandering mind was brought back to the present when Gwen started treating his hand. She firmly wrapped up Max’s hand to keep him from injuring it any worse. She wound the elastic bandage tightly, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his fingers and wrist.

Gwen saw Max wince and said “Sorry, but you’re the idiot that sprained your hand. Keep it tightly wrapped to reduce swelling so it can heal faster. Also make sure you use your hand as little as possible.”

“Whatever you say, nurse Gwen.” Said Max sarcastically.

Gwen punched Max on the shoulder playfully and said, “Don’t come crying to me when you’re running activities and you can’t keep them under control one handed.”

“Speaking of campers, it’s almost time for dinner.” Said Gwen looking at her phone. “Take Davey to the mess hall and I’ll round up the rest of the maniacs.”

Max nodded and slid the sleepy Davey off his lap. Davey sheepishly reached up with his right hand to grab Max’s left hand and Max led him towards the door of the cabin. Davey rushed forwards and opened the door for Max, happy to finally be able to help him in some way. Once again Davey opened the door for Max when they arrived at the mess hall. Max made his way through the dinner line pocketing an extra chocolate pudding when the Quartermaster wasn’t looking. Even with his non-dominant hand he was good at swiping things. It was a bad habit he had to use many times as a kid to get by when there wasn’t food in the house. Max lifted up the tray with his good hand, wobbling all the way to his seat at the counselor’s table, and dropped it unintentionally too hard. He watched with dismay as half of his dinner slid off his plate and fell onto the floor.

Max grit his teeth in frustration. “The QM saw me come in with Davey so he knows I already got my meal. There’s no way I can sneak a whole meal with a busted hand either.” Max thought “I still have about half of my dinner, plus I’ve got an extra pudding.”

Max took his time eating slowly to make himself feel fuller with less food, another trick he learned to use as a kid. He had plenty of time to watch the campers between bites, most of which were busy chatting to each other and causing minimal fuss. He took another bite and then scanned the room, eyes falling on Davey this time.

Davey sat by himself, his tray full of untouched food, and his head resting in his hands. He had a look on his face like he was fighting some kind of mental battle. He must have reached a conclusion because as Max watched he saw Davey reach out to tentatively grab the pudding cup from his tray. Davey peeled back the silver foil from the top of the dessert and dipped the tip of his spoon in. Max found himself completely focused on Davey as the boy brought the spoon with only a pea sized bit of the chocolate pudding up to his lips. Davey licked the spoon and seemed to mull over the taste for a bit. Max watched in amazement as Davey’s eyes lit up and with a smile the boy started to devour the treat with reckless abandon. Max realized that he hadn’t seen Davey eat with such vigor since before the accident. After Davey finished eating every last bit out of the small cup, Max watched as the boy got up and approached the QM asking for more. He watched as the QM gave a stern head shake and saw Davey’s expression immediately fell.

“Ugh. That’s rough” Max thought, finishing the last few bites of his meal. Most of the campers had already finished and were being herded out of the mess hall and to their tents for the night. Max threw his tray on the dirty tray cart and headed out. He helped Gwen get the campers settled down and in their tents. When everyone was settled the night began to quiet down except for the couple of tents with campers staying up to chat before bed. Max approached Davey’s tent and bent down a bit to walk in.

“Hey max.” Davey said. He was sitting on his cot with his shoes off, examining the bandage that Gwen had put on his foot.

“Hey Davey, I bet you’re tired from this crazy day right?” Asked Max.

“mhmm” Davey replied yawning. “I’m gonna sleep in my tent tonight okay?”

Max blinked, surprised. It was probably for the best that Davey stopped sleeping with him, especially after what happened today.

“It’s okay Davey, you can sleep in your tent if you want.” Max said, digging through his hoodie pocket. “Here Davey, I got you something special”

From the inside of his hoodie pocket he pulled out the pudding cup he swiped earlier. He pressed the cup into Davey’s hands and started to back out of the tent. Davey looked down at the pudding cup in his hands and then looked back up at Max smiling. His eyes were beginning to sparkle with amazement.

“T-thanks Max!” Davey said gratefully.

Max was smiling thinking about how genuinely grateful Davey had been to receive something he actually wanted to eat.

“Don’t worry about it! Sorry there’s no spoon, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Replied Max

Max’s head cleared the tent and he stood up and started walking back toward his cabin. The quiet tree-lined path to the counselor’s cabin was lit by the moon. As Max walked back to his cabin he couldn’t help but to be sad that Davey chose to stay in his tent rather than sleep with Max. He felt guilty that he wanted the boy to still rely on him even though it wouldn’t help Davey in the long run.

Max unlocked his door with his left hand and stepped into the dark, empty cabin. He sat down on his bed and removed his boots. Max sighed, he was so tired, and yet the racing of his mind would surely keep him up all night. Max carefully removed his shirt and pants. If he was going to be lying awake in bed all night, he might as well be comfortable. Max turned on the T.V. and watched it for a few hours until the broadcast turned into the late-night string of commercials. Reaching for the remote to turn off the onslaught of crazy yelling salesmen he heard a soft knock. He clicked the T.V. power button and listened carefully in the silence that followed.

From the other side of his door he clearly heard a soft knock and a sniffle. Max carefully got out of bed, turned on the lamp on his nightstand, and walked over to see who his late-night visitor was. Max swung open the door and saw Davey, in his regular clothes, sniffling on his doorstep.

As soon as Davey saw Max tears started streaming down his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry Max, I tried to sleep but I couldn’t, then I remembered that I left my pajamas here and…”

“Shit” Max thought, “With everything that happened today I didn’t get a chance to throw his pajamas in the laundry.”

“It’s okay Davey” Max reassured the boy, “Come on in, I’m sure I can find something in here you can sleep in.”

Davey walked into the cabin and Max closed and locked the door behind him. Max grabbed the shirt he had taken off earlier.

“Here Davey, this shirt is still clean enough and should be big enough to sleep in.” Max said as he threw it to the redhead

Davey excitedly took off his own shirt and put on Max’s shirt. Max couldn’t help but let out a laugh at how loose the shirt was on the skinny boy. It hung off of his small frame and the boy’s shoulders kept slipping out of the neck hole. Davey slipped his shorts off and sat down on the floor to take his boots off. When he had finished removing them he grabbed Max’s boots and his own and slid them under the bed out of tripping range. Max smiled at the thought of Davey worrying about him and slid into the bed.

Davey was standing at the foot of the bed, he looked torn. Max patted the bed next to him inviting Davey to join him.

“There’s room right here so you don’t have to go all the way back to your tent…” Max offered.

Davey looked sad for a moment, then decided to join Max. Davey crawled into the thick pile of blankets to snuggle up to the right side of Max. Max rested his injured hand on his chest and closed his eyes. He felt a small pair of hands gently grab his injured hand and lift it up. He opened his eyes and watched Davey as the boy gently kissed each of Max’s fingers and then he put his hand back down gently.

“What was that for?” Asked Max.

“Once I saw jasper bump his head and his mommy kissed it, and he said it felt better. I thought if I kissed your hand I could make it better since I hurt it.” Said Davey looking up at Max with teary eyes.

Max’s eyes widened and he felt his eyes start to get moist. “Davey, you didn’t hurt my hand, It was my fault for scaring you and making you run away.”

Davey frowned “You didn’t scare me Max. You’re always doing stuff for me to help me and my mommy says I’m always being a burden. I don’t want Max to get tired of me and hate me.”

Max felt a tear slide down his cheek and he couldn’t help himself any more. Max leaned down and kissed Davey on the forehead causing the boy to giggle and blush.

“I promise I won’t get tired of you Davey” Max reassured the boy. “Do you feel better now?”

Davey was grinning ear to ear and wrapped his arms around Max’s chest. That was enough of an answer for Max and he turned off the lamp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each choice leads to a door. The choice to take the plunge and step through is often a one-way trip.   
> The problem is not being able to see what’s on the other side until you cross the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.   
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> NSFW, Duh!

Max lay awake, listening to the soft breathing of the little camper that was once again sharing his bed. Several days had passed and Davey had practically become a permanent feature in his room. Max started looking forward to waking up for the first time since he became an insomniac. Every morning Max woke from what little sleep he was allowed, to little hands touching his body, small kisses from the red-head’s lips that grazed his forehead and brought a warmth to his chest. He had asked Davey why he had kissed Max and the boy had replied that he when he saw the sad expression on Max’s face every morning he wanted to kiss it to make him feel better.

This morning Max awoke to the familiar warm hands as the boy got up and straddled Max’s chest. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Davey shift his weight forward and felt the soft touch of inexperienced lips softly land on his forehead. His face relaxed and he couldn’t help but to start grinning. He heard a giggle as Davey noticed Max stir and brought his arms up to rest on Davey’s exposed upper thighs.

Max slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at Davey’s face, lit up with a goofy smile and the warm orange glow of the morning sunrise reflecting off the clouds. Max brought his injured hand up to touch the soft freckled cheeks. Davey grabbed the bandaged hand and carefully brought it to his lips, kissing each finger as he had done the past few days to make Max feel better.

Max had neglected to give Davey’s pajamas back, telling himself that it was just from laziness. Feeling slightly guilty, his eyes wandered down to the boy’s small rosy nipples, and then further down his tummy to the waistband of his briefs. Max’s eyes followed the tight fabric down the boy’s hips to rest on his small, clearly defined, bulge. He was painfully reminded that he hadn’t masturbated in several days, thanks to the growing tightness in his own underwear. His injured hand kept him from feeling relief from the sexual frustration of being around the one person he wanted, the person in his bed every night so close to him. Each day his desire tearing away his willpower until there was only a thin sheet separating him and the one he wanted intimacy with.

Max shifted awkwardly to try to relieve some of the pressure, but his sudden movement took Davey by surprise and the boy slid backwards landing right on Max’s aching cock. Max sat up quickly, he had to remove himself from the situation before he gave into his desire.

“What’s wrong Max?” Davey questioned, squirming. He felt the hard lump under his butt and was trying to get a more comfortable seat.

Max had to suppress a moan as the squirming boy rubbed the shaft between his butt cheeks.

“I…need to go…to the bathroom for a sec…” Max groaned out between strokes. Davey slid off Max onto the bed and watched with surprise as Max’s cock bounced up, pitching a large tent in his underwear. Max quickly covered the wet tip of his cock trying its best to become free from its cloth restraint. He slid out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door, and sliding down against it. Max was breathing heavy, trying to think of anything other than the half-naked red-head that would probably do anything he asked him to do.

He was trying to take care of the problem on his own, but his right hand still couldn’t grip anything firmly, and his left hand was hopelessly uncoordinated and leaving him more frustrated. He moaned, desperately rubbing his crotch with his left hand. He heard a soft moan from the other side of the door and his breath caught in his throat.

“…Davey...what are you doing?” He asked, turning to press his ear against the door.

“mmm…It happened again max…It got stiff when I heard you through the door. I’m trying to do what you showed me but I can’t…uhnn…I can’t…get it to feel good.” Davey moaned.

Max clenched his jaw. He knew he would have to help Davey, there was only so much time before the boy would cry when it hurt from being unable to cum. His own erection becoming sensitive and slightly painful from neglect. Max leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes, trying to will his erection away.

“M-max…I…need you…” Davey moaned, muffled from the solid door between them.

Max gritted his teeth, he had finally made up his mind. He stood up and turned the handle. Davey almost fell backwards as the door opened behind him, but stood up with his hands practically glued to his small prick. Max bit his lip, hardly able to control himself at the sight of the boy. Max nodded toward the bed and Davey immediately understood his instruction. The boy got up on his side of the bed and waited patiently as Max walked over and lay down.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand as he spoke slowly and deliberately.

“Davey, I can’t fix your problem or mine with my hand like this. The only way to make us both feel better is do help each other. The problem is that this is so wrong, I shouldn’t be doing this with someone so young. Not only could I get into a lot of trouble, but it’s not good for you to have to do this with an adult.”

“It’s okay Max…I want you to touch me, it feels so good and I like you a lot.” Davey said, hands still squirming against his crotch.

“You think you like me Davey, I’m just a fucked-up pervert that’s nice to you; I don’t want to damage you.” Said Max, frustrated.

“Remember when you said I should only do sex with someone I really like? Well I really, really like you Max. I want you to touch me and I want to t-touch you too!” Davey said, getting embarrassed at talking about naughty things. Davey reached out and grabbed Max’s long cock through his underwear and started rubbing it up and down.

The last sheet of willpower shredded as Max felt his hips buck into the boy’s hand. He watched as the boy fumbled around as best as he could, trying to pleasure Max. Max sighed, if this was going to happen he wanted it to feel good for both of them.

“Listen Davey, I need you to do as I say so we can both feel good okay?” Max asked looking at the sheepish boy. Davey nodded, he was excited and nervous about what would happen next.

Max sat up and pulled Davey close, he ran his hands along the boy’s sides down to rest on the waistband of his briefs. Max leaned forward and kissed Davey’s neck, getting soft murmurs from his pink lips. Max slowly kissed down the boy’s neck to his left rosy nipple, swirling his tongue around it as it got hard. Max could feel the boy’s breathing quicken as pleasured hums fell from his lips.

Davey brought both hands up to Max’s face and pulled it towards his own. Max looked into Davey’s eyes, wondering if the camper had changed his mind. Max was answered when Davey closed his eyes and leaned forward pressing his inexperienced lips to Max’s. Max’s left hand moved back to softly grab a handful of the boy’s butt, as his right hand came up to softly rest on his cheek. Davey giggled into the kiss as he felt Max’s hand rubbing his butt.

Max pulled back from the kiss and his cock twitched at seeing the desire in Davey’s face. The boy was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and licking his lips.

He heard himself say, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue”, and Davey did as he was told. Max pressed his mouth over Davey’s and rubbed his tongue against the boy’s, relishing in the desperate moan that escaped from the red-head. Davey moved his arms to Max’s shoulders and hung on impatiently. Max could tell the boy was aching to cum and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Davey’s briefs. He slowly pulled them down to the boy’s knees and started stroking the boy with his left hand. Guided by instinct Davey immediately started desperately humping into Max’s hand.

Max broke the kiss and said, “Let’s do this together.” He then pulled his own underwear down his legs to his ankles. He guided the boy to sit on his thighs and used his left hand to hold their cocks together. Feeling the pressure of Max’s hand and the warmth of Max’s cock against his own Davey started humping slowly. Max moaned, the friction of the boy’s cock rubbing against his own was bringing him close to cumming.

Davey was panting and his small body was getting slick with sweat as he increased his pace. His inexperience was beginning to show as his humping became irregular. Max realized that the boy must have no stamina, since he wasn’t used to doing something so naughty. Davey whimpered as his legs gave out and his hips grinded to a halt, so close to cumming.

“Fuck!” Max yelled as he rolled over on top of Davey. He licked down the boy’s belly and took the boy’s member into his mouth, swirling his tongue all over the tip. Davey moaned loudly, unable to control himself anymore. His sensitive prick almost overstimulated by Max’s tongue, his first blowjob. His hands made their way to grab Max’s curly hair and his hips exhaustedly bucked forward into Max’s mouth forcing his small member to the back of Max’s throat.

“M-MAX!” Davey cried out as he started cumming, the first spurt going down Max’s throat, the rest of his load filling Max’s mouth. Max swallowed the boy’s load greedily, his own erection growing painful and lust clouding his mind. Davey was laying back, panting heavily as his small member continued to twitch. He was watching as Max was on all fours grinding fruitlessly against the bed, he had his eyes clenched shut and he was growing frustrated.

Davey felt bad that Max was still having trouble with his problem, he turned around and slid head first toward Max’s crotch.

Max was rutting against the bed when he felt something wet wrap around the tip of his cock and his eyes shot open. Looking down, he realized Davey was sucking his cock in a 69 position. Max couldn’t help moaning loudly, his cock much more sensitive since it had been so long since masturbating. He kept thrusting into the boy’s mouth enjoying the feeling of his small tongue vigorously rubbing and exploring his whole length. He heard Davey moan, the vibrations rubbing against his cock. He looked down and saw Davey’s little member was hard again. Max smiled and hungrily went down on the boy. He could feel the boy’s hands touching his balls and stroking his shaft.

“Mmngh…Fuck, Davey...I’m gonna cum!” Max moaned, thrusting deeper into the boy’s mouth. He was hitting the back of the boy’s throat, holding back so he wouldn’t hurt him. Davey pushed his feet against the bed forcing Max’s cock deeper. His throat spasmed, not used to the large intrusion. The sudden tightness around Max’s cock sent him over the edge and he shot thick ropes of cum down the boy’s throat. Davey’s member pulsed from his second orgasm, dry this time after shooting all he had earlier. Davey coughed and pulled back so he could breathe again, mouth still attached to the head of Max’s cock as it shot the last of his load in the boy’s mouth.

Davey held Max’s cum in his mouth not sure whether he liked the taste or not. Max rolled over laying on his back basking in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Davey crawled over to him and pointed to his own mouth. Max smiled, thinking the boy wanted to kiss again. He leaned over and pushed his lips against Davey’s mouth. Wanting to deepen the kiss he pressed his tongue into the boy’s mouth and got a mouthful of his own cum.

“What the fuck!?” Max said surprised.

Davey giggled at Max’s surprised face “I-I’m sorry Max, I was trying to tell you it was in my mouth!”

“Whatever, dummy” Said Max smiling. “c’mere”

Max wrapped his arms around Davey and pulled him close. They laid together for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Max’s lust filled brain was clearing and he was becoming aware of just how much he had fucked up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing right now WHEEEE!  
> Sorry it's not smut....   
> Trying to actually have some kind of forward movement...

Max had really fucked up. He was still in a daze, partially from the sudden weight of his actions falling like bricks onto his conscience. Davey was laying on Max’s chest, their breathing had synchronized and the boy was snoring lightly. Max’s hands were calmly rubbing soft circles around Davey’s back, but his mind raced around what he had just done. Was there anything he could say at this point? Anything to erase the night from the boy’s mind. Maybe if he could just avoid Davey for a while the kid would start to like him less and move on.

There was a rapid knocking on his door, causing him to jump to quickly roll Davey off of him. The boy sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, still wearing only his underwear. Max quickly crossed the room to stand by the door.

“Yeah? What do you want?” He said, trying to sound disinterested like he always did.

“Max! I went to wake up all the campers and get them ready for the day, but Davey wasn’t in his tent…” Gwen explained quickly, “Please tell me he’s in there with you, otherwise we’re going to have to do another fucking search and rescue!”

“Shit” Max said quietly through his teeth. Looking around at the state of the room, he realized Gwen would immediately figure out what was happening. Davey sat up with a fearful look in his eyes.

“Yeah Gwen, he’s in here with me.” He said, quietly picking up the boy’s shirt and shorts from the floor and throwing them towards the bathroom. “He came to me saying he wasn’t feeling well this morning. He’s in the bathroom right now with the runs, probably caught a stomach virus from QM’s cooking.”

Max leaned down to whisper in Davey’s ear. “Listen, I need you to play along with the story okay?

Davey turned his head and kissed Max on the cheek, earning the boy a soft bop on the head from Max’s bandaged hand.

“Cut it out!” Max hissed at Davey, blushing from how sweet the damn kid was being. “She can’t know anything weird is happening or I’m fucked!”

Davey gave an exaggerated pout and slid off the bed, slowly walking toward the open bathroom door. Max watched him for a moment, deciding the boy was moving too slowly he gave a gentle smack to the boy’s underwear clad butt to get him to move faster. Davey grabbed his clothes from the ground right in front of the bathroom door and went inside, closing the door behind him.

“Well are you going to let me in or what?!” Gwen said, getting impatient.

“Fucking hold on jeez” Max replied with his usual charm. He put on his skinny jeans quickly, and threw on the first shirt he found. He took one last look around for any incriminating evidence then let Gwen in.

“Jesus Max! Your room is a pig sty!” Gwen said, eyeing the messed-up bed, and pile of clothes in the corner. He was sure Gwen could smell the thick, musky smell of sex that permeated the room. Afraid that she would start to wonder, Max did his best to hurry her along.

“Listen, I’m starving so if we could…hurry…up...” He stopped talking when Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

 “Cut the shit max, I know how you feel about Davey!” She said just loud enough to not carry into the next room. Max had backed up a step from the sudden serious tone in her voice. Wide-eyed as fear crept up his back.

“I know you care about him! you don’t have to put up a front and pretend like he’s always such a fucking thorn in your side!” Gwen continued, taking a step towards Max and pushing her index finger into his shoulder forcefully.

 “I know how you get Max! You always pull away just when someone gets close to you. You did it when we became friends and you’d better not do it with Davey. You of all people should know that his parents don’t give him any attention. The poor kid is affection starved and he’s starting to trust you, if you pull away from him, you’ll destroy his ability to trust people. All he wants is a true friend to be able to confide in, someone who can understand the shit he’s been through.”

Max couldn’t help but to look anywhere other than Gwen. He wasn’t used to the frank way he was being spoken to. He never had the opportunity to get used to a stern parental figure telling him how to behave. Gwen’s stare made Max’s skin burn hot with a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He could feel her words sting as she turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom.

Gwen softly knocked on the door and said, “Davey, I heard you aren’t feeling well…is everything okay?”

“My tummy doesn’t feel very good” Davey said through the door, flushing the toilet. He opened the door and walked up to Gwen holding a hand over his stomach. “Can I skip activities and stay with Max today?” He asked giving Gwen his best puppy dog eyes.

“You can stay with him until lunch, then I need to see if you’re feeling better.” Gwen said putting the back of her hand on Davey’s forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever, so you should probably just make sure you drink plenty of fluids and stay out of the sun to prevent dehydration.”

She patted Davey’s head and looked at Max. “Remember what I said, it isn’t about how you feel. It’s about doing the right thing for him.”

Max huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, refusing to meet Gwen’s eyes. “Okay, whatever you say…is that it?”

“One more thing” Gwen said Tartly, “Your room smells” Her final shot fired, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Max and Davey just stared at each other in silence. Max chewing on the inside of his lip, trying to think of what to say. Davey just stared down at his feet, startled by the loud slam the door made.

Finally, Davey broke the silence “What did she mean by doing the right thing for me?”

“Listen Davey…” max started, “We should probably talk about what happened last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell into a pit of self doubt or something, it was weird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets dark...I've written so many notes that I had to break them into two chapters. Here's the first chapter.

Max leaned up against his bed, steadying himself to choose his words carefully. He wasn’t used to facing problems head on. Trying to go on the path of least resistance was the reason he was used to waking up alone most days...the reason he ended up back here at this forsaken camp. He always kept his eyes open, watching out for trouble before it could find him. But here trouble was, standing right in front of him, with wide blue-green eyes that were always looking up at him. Davey was probably the only person other than Gwen that wanted to spend time with him. But where Gwen kept her distance the boy only wanted to get closer. He wanted to know more about Max and to open himself up to Max in turn. Max knew he had to get hard and make it clear that he could no longer allow Davey to be close enough for him to damage the boy.

"Davey, I like you a lot...but what I did was fucked up...I'm supposed to be the responsible adult and stop you from getting that close to me. That's why I can't allow it to happen anymore. Maybe when you're older we could start over and do the whole thing the right way...dates and gifts and all that smoochy shit..." Max said, rambling toward the end when he saw Davey's face fall into the saddest look he had ever seen. "You're too naive, I could have been even more of a fucking psycho and done something to hurt you...physically...So just forget what we did and let’s start over."

"I wanted you to do that stuff last night..." Davey said, his face was pouting, and his jaw was set. He wasn't backing down without making it clear what he wanted.

"No more Davey, I've already gone way too far and who knows what kind of fucked up example I've already set for you." Max continued, trying to drown out the boy's protests "You know what, we can't even sleep in the same bed anymore. I don't have the self-control to keep myself from doing anything to you."

“When I was a kid I had a bear…Mr. Honeynuts, that bear was everything to me Davey. When I was taken from that shithole I grew up in, the other kids in the shelter kicked my ass for having a teddy bear. It hurt like hell and I cried, but I had to throw him away. Sometimes you just have to let go of childish shit and grow up…”

"I know what I want" Davey said clenching his small fists. "You shouldn't get to decide for me, I've been through enough to know about good things and bad things..." Davey’s face turned dark, as he continued “Mr….Campbell…he wanted to do things to us….he said it would feel good…I kept yelling for him to stop…Jasper kicked him in the privates and…we ran to the canoe…” Davey swallowed hard “My step-mom hit me when I told her, she said she could have sued and gotten a bigger house and she could afford to send me away…” Tears had welled up and were sliding down his rosy cheeks.

Max was devastated, he slid down the edge of the bed until he was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. Tears were dropping from his chin to land on his knees and he was shaking even though the room was warming with the late morning sun. He had been so wrapped up in himself. He had spent the whole year ignoring the campers, he didn’t even realize that there was a dangerous predator right under his nose. Max realized with horror, while he worried about whether he could get out of having to deal with the campers each day, Campbell had lured the boys out to his mansion on the island to do horrible shit to them.

Max could feel the bile rise in his stomach, if he hadn’t been so worried about his own fucked up little problems he could have done something…He could have…Jasper would be…

“I didn’t know…I…I should have been watching out for you…I could have protected you…” Max choked out, looking up at Davey. Max’s heart was shattering into hundreds of pieces with every tear that fell from Davey’s quivering chin. He slid his legs down to the floor and held his arms open for Davey. “I’m so sorry Davey…Please…C-can I give you a hug?” Max had to do something for Davey, anything to make the boy feel better, to stop the hurt.

Davey shook his head, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. He walked over towards Max and bent down. He grabbed his shoes from under the bed and put them on, saying nothing. He ignored Max’s pleas for contact and silently walked towards the door, opening it, and pausing.

Davey looked back at Max with puffy, red eyes, and quietly said “I’m going back to my tent now.”

Max’s arms dropped to the floor as the door closed, wincing at the pain from his bandaged hand hitting the hard surface. He had been so preoccupied with not wanting to do any damage to Davey that he failed to realize the damage had already been done. The wounds had been allowed to fester under the surface while he was acting like he knew what was best for the boy. He really was a fuckup, he thought, slowly putting on his boots. He knew that if he didn’t help out today Gwen would probably break his other hand.

Max found himself staring into the mirror in the bathroom. His red eyes would be a dead giveaway to Gwen that something had gone completely wrong. He sighed and turned on the faucet, splashing water onto his face. If there was one thing he was good at it was hiding his sadness. He gently dabbed a towel over his face, making sure to be gentle over his eyes as he had done so many times as a kid.

“Fuck!” Max said into the empty bathroom. “I don’t know what to fucking do…” He shook his head to clear his racing thoughts. He would just have to wait until tonight to think about it when he would be inevitably lying awake. Max grabbed his keys from the night stand and walked out of his cabin. He was mentally preparing himself to pretend that everything was fine during the whole walk down the path towards the main camp.

Max found Gwen rounding up the campers for the first activity after breakfast, a short hike. Max didn’t mind the short hikes, he was relatively athletic, and it allowed him to think in silence as he usually was in the back of the group making sure nobody wandered off. Today though, he was lost in his thoughts. Campers kept sneaking off and Gwen had to keep yelling at him to pull his head out of his ass. He had a short panic attack when he noticed at one point that Davey had wandered off. But the boy returned moments later carrying a round piece of wood that was about the size of a small plate. By the end of the hike Max was feeling frayed around the edges, his nerves were shot from being emotionally exhausted and his body hurt from his lack of sleep. Gwen directed all the campers into the mess hall for lunch, and took Max aside.

“Max, I know you have insomnia, and I don’t know what happened this morning with your talk, but you look like shit. You can have the rest of today off, but you owe me a 6-pack of beer.” Gwen said, then grinning she added, “It better not be the cheap shit, get the kind I like for once.”

Max smiled weakly at her, he knew she was right. He went back to his cabin and laid down for a few hours, he spent most of the time thinking about Davey. Tossing and turning, every time he would start to drift away he would think about the look on Davey’s face, the anger in his voice, and the small clenched fists.

When he finally drifted off, he dreamt he was back on the dock, in the rainy night, only able to watch hopelessly as another tragedy started to unfold. Wave after huge wave rocked a small canoe with one tiny shivering passenger. Each wave wearing down the grip of the tiny figure until a sudden swell, crashed over the top of the canoe and the figure is violently ripped from the splintering wood. Max goes to move but he’s frozen to the dock as the freezing rain stings his face. Unable to look away he tries to yell, to call out to the figure slipping into the dark water. He watches in horror as the figure’s head, gasping for air, sinks below. The only thing max can see is a small hand reaching out to him, reaching out for help. Max screams. Screams for help, screams for relief but finds none. He’s alone now, on the same dock that he stands at almost every night, feeling the stinging rain against his face. Rain mixing with tears. Tears that slid down his face and stained his pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!   
> I know this one took a bit longer than expected, Smut is coming, trust me!  
> Gotta set the table before you can eat, y'know what I mean?

Max laid staring at the ceiling. He was wiping his eyes as he waited for his erratic heartbeat to calm down. His body was burning, and he was sweating through the covers. When he closed his eyes, he could see the sickening pattern of waves imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. He tried to focus his thoughts on something happy…anything to take himself away from the present. No matter how many times he’s had the same dream, it never gets any easier to come out of…

Max broke his unblinking gaze from the one-sided staring contest that he was having with his ceiling, he was losing anyway, and he forced himself to look at the small, dented, alarm clock on his bedside table. The clock flashed 4:00PM at him in angry red numbers, reminding him each time that he’d only been asleep for just over an hour.

“Fuuuuck..” Max groaned. He was completely exhausted but there was no way he was going to go back to sleep. He knew that if he closed his eyes again he’d appear right back on that dock. He couldn’t take the reminder of the blood on his hands twice in such a short time. The thought of sleeping made him physically sick at this point.

Max exhaled sharply, focusing on his feet, he slowly willed them to move. He focused on the sensation of the momentary swaying as he pushed himself up. Focused on the feeling of the rough wooden floor on the soles of his feet. He was going to focus on anything other than the ache in his heart, he had a ritual of things to do to cope with his guilt, but it was becoming less effective each time. He had slid down from the bed to the floor as his shaking legs failed him. He tried to will himself to the only happy memories he could find.

He thought about Gwen, how she had helped him to get this job, even though they had barely talked in high-school. He thought about the first time he greeted the campers coming in on the bus. He was excited about the idea of having a camp experience. Being able to go to a place where he could be free from his parents for a summer was something he had always dreamed about as a kid.

His thoughts wandered to the campers scrambling off of the bus, excitedly babbling about what they were looking forward to, and having small reunions with friends they had made the previous year. Each camper had a look of excitement and they could hardly stand still. Max had laughed at Gwen as she tried to get the rowdy kids to calm down until the last camper was off the bus.

Max had looked up at the doors expectantly when a small red-headed boy slowly walked down the steps of the bus sniffling. The boy wouldn’t take his eyes off his hiking boots the whole time as he hopped down from the last step and joined the very back of the group. The boy’s efforts to hide himself only made him more obvious. Max remembered rolling his eyes, he guessed that this kid must have been the cry-baby of the group.

During orientation he couldn’t help but to steal glances at the boy in the back. The boy was short for his age and his small body shivered every time he quietly sobbed.

“Isn’t that right, Max?” Gwen said, looking expectantly at him.

Max pried his eyes off the boy in the back and looked at Gwen, he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what she was asking.

“uhm...sure?” Max said, confused. That seemed to be the answer Gwen was looking for as Max noticed her posture relax.

Gwen leaned over to whisper in Max’s ear, “Since you’re the new guy, it’s time for you to get oriented with our most problematic camper, Davey. He’s the red-head in the back, always crying, and never wants to do anything. If you can just get him to stop crying so I can finish orientation, then that’s good enough for me.”

Max cursed Gwen under his breath, he should have known she was going to try to rookie-haze him. “Whatever” he thought “how hard could it be to get a kid to shut up…” Max waited behind as Gwen walked the group inside the mess hall. When Davey was the last camper at the door, he called out to him.

“Hey twerp, come here” he said, leaning up against the flag pole and pointing at the ground in front of him. He wished he had been more careful with his tone when he noticed the boy flinch away from his loud voice. Davey paused for a moment, deciding whether to run or do as he was told. Max watched as Davey cautiously shuffled over to him, still looking at the ground.

“Listen twerp,” Max said, sighing, “Are you gonna fuckin cry all summer or what?” Davey responded by mumbling something Max couldn’t understand.

“kid, what did you just say?” Max asked, noticing how the boy’s floof bobbed with each sob.

Davey clenched his fists and yelled tearfully at max “My Name Is DAVEY!”, finally looking up into the counselor’s eyes.

Max’s could finally see Davey’s face and he recoiled a bit. Max’s eyes were immediately drawn to the boy’s painfully swollen black-eye. He followed the light dusting of freckles down Davey’s button nose to his soft pink lips. A small gash on the boy’s bottom lip looked like it had just recently stopped bleeding further evidenced by the splotch of blood on the boy’s sleeve.

“What the fuck…” Max couldn’t help the words slip out of his mouth. Davey looked back down at the ground, ashamed.

“If one of the other campers did this to you, I’m gonna kick their ass!” Max said in a low voice.

“I tripped” said Davey, keeping his eyes on the ground, he shifted uncomfortably, kicking at the dirt.

Max didn’t buy Davey’s excuse, he knew what abuse looked like. He figured the boy wouldn’t open up to him if he pushed for the real reason. Instead of trying to pry the information out of Davey, Max reached into his hoodie pocket.

“Here, Davey. I swiped this from the mess hall while QM was picking you guys up from town…” Max pressed a pudding cup into Davey’s hands, “Just knock off the crying for a while, okay?”

Davey looked down at the pudding cup in his hands with surprise. He had stopped crying, and had a small, bashful, smile formed on his lips. Davey jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Max’s legs.

“Thank you, sir!” Davey said, before quickly running off to rejoin the orientation group.   
“It’s just Max...” the counselor called after the boy.

 

“Max!....MAX!...Are you there?” Gwen was waving her hand right in front of his face. Max started blinking rapidly, startled. He had been in a haze and moving around on auto-pilot for the past hour.

“Jeez, stop spacing out and bring that six-pack you’re holding in here” She said, beckoning into her room.

Max stepped into the counselor’s cabin, noting that it hadn’t changed much since the last time. He sat down in the threadbare chair by the fireplace and popped the tab on a beer. He drank in big gulps, not wanting to prolong the taste of the amber colored liquid any more than he had to.

Gwen took the seat next to him and sighed deeply, she could tell something was seriously bothering Max. Gwen eyed the beer that he had bought for her, making note to make him get up extra early as payback for drinking most of her gift. She grabbed a beer for herself and took a slow swig. She savored the flavor as she relaxed down into the chair more. They sat in silence for a while, Gwen taking her time, as she watched Max drain can after can. Max left the last one for Gwen, and slouched back into the creaking chair.

Max’s head was swimming and his eyelids drooped as his stomach digested the large amount of bad-tasting liquid. He started to feel numb to his heartache and he allowed himself to begin to relax. He spent the next couple of hours venting to Gwen about the shitty camp food, and how he’d kill to get a full night’s sleep, until she had enough complaining and politely told him to go back to his own cabin.

Max was a lightweight, he knew he had a dangerous ability to be much too fond of alcohol, so he tried to abstain. He only let himself drink on the rare occasion, and for good reason, he was getting emotional thinking about his earlier conversation with Davey. He stumbled through the dark toward the shadowy figure of his cabin, eyes blurry from the tears building up. He stumbled when his foot unexpectedly hit the stairs to the porch. He sluggishly pulled himself up to the door using the railing to keep himself from falling backwards. With lots of cursing and new scratches on the outside of the lock, he finally managed to unlock and open the door. As he dragged his foot forward to step inside he heard something small slide across the floor into his room.

Max cautiously moved the rest of the way into his cabin and turned on the lights. He glanced around for the source of the noise and he noticed a piece of wood, laying on the floor. He carefully bent down to pick up the carved piece of redwood. It was heart shaped and completely smooth on the back. Max turned over the piece of wood, wondering who would have left it in front of his door when his eyes went wide. The front of the carving showed two stick figures, one tall and one small, holding hands. Behind the stick figures was the outline of a pine tree, and carved above the pine tree was the inscription “Max + Davey”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...whew...  
> It was a hard one to write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love goes out to my fans, without your comments and support I wouldn't feel like continuing this fic.

A loud repetitive noise smashed into the first peaceful sleep Max had gotten since his fight with Davey. His bloodshot eyes shot open, unfocused, immediately tearing up at the bright sun piercing through the grimy window. Max buried his face in his pillow, trying to hide from the unbearable brightness, as he reached for the dented alarm clock. His fingers fumbled across the bedside table, knocking something off before finding the small box. He clicked the large button on the top, but the noise continued to assault his ears.

“What the fuck!?” Max yelled into his pillow

Suddenly the door burst open and Gwen stood in the doorway, backlit from the sun, looking like a shadowy specter of demonic forces.

“Wake up fucker!” Gwen loudly exclaimed, her words filling the room and rattling around in Max’s aching head. “This is payback for drinking all of MY beer.”

Max’s knuckles went white from squeezing the small alarm clock. He slowly lifted his head from his pillow and turned to look at Gwen with one squinting eye.

“That’ll teach you to leave your door unlocked!” Gwen said gleefully. Then recognizing her life was in danger, she quickly shut the door, bracing against the crash of the small, now more dented, alarm clock.

Max waited until he heard his fellow counselor walking down the path towards camp. Now that he didn’t have the cushion of alcohol he knew that trying to go back to sleep again was a bad idea. He laid very still until he couldn’t stand the pounding in his head any longer. Slowly he got out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom. He took a moment to regard own disgruntled reflection, then opened the cabinet to grab something to lessen his hangover.

He wasn’t looking forward to a full day of activities. He counted the meager hours of sleep that he had managed to gather in the last 48 hours. He slowly got dressed for the day, noting that when he put on his boots his legs felt like lead. Max sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at his worn boots. A small corner of wood was sticking out from under his bed, and reaching down to grab it last night came rushing back to him. Davey…He had to think of a way to patch things up with Davey. Max tenderly grabbed the carving and carefully placed it into the drawer of his bedside table. He couldn’t risk Gwen seeing it out in the open, he was certain she would tease him about the boy’s crush on him.

Max heaved himself off of his bed and out the door, walking down the long, curving path toward the main part of camp. Today would test his endurance. As he approached the mess hall he could hear Gwen’s voice telling the campers that after breakfast the rest of the day would be a free day. Max tensed up at hearing the words “Free day”, He knew that it meant he wouldn’t get many chances to rest. He would have to spend most of the day patrolling between groups of campers to make sure nobody wandered off without supervision.

Max sighed, and made his way to the breakfast line. As he passed Davey’s seat the boy kept his eyes firmly down, picking at his food.

Max grabbed a tray and slowly made his way down the breakfast queue. He took the plate from the Quartermaster and leaned forward. “Hey QM, I think Space Kid is taking extra pudding cups” Max said in a low voice, holding his tray one-handed over the bin full of desserts. QM whipped his head around and narrowed his eye at Space Kid. Seizing his opportunity, Max filled his pockets with pudding cups, and walked away before QM became suspicious.

After breakfast Gwen assigned Max to spend the day with the campers that chose to stay near the tents because she was taking the campers that wanted to swim to the lake. Max was grateful, as he had been seeing more of the lake than usual. Max walked around checking on the small group of magic kids and nerds hanging out by the edge of the forest, talking excitedly between the rolling of die. Max rolled his eyes and headed towards the tents. He didn’t see Davey hanging out with the nerds and he was definitely not with Gwen…

He peeked into Davey’s tent and saw the boy sitting cross-legged on his cot, facing away from the tent flaps. He stood up straight and gave a short cough. He heard the boy jump and let out a surprised “eep!”, then lots of noisy rustling. When the movement stopped he bent down and poked his head into the tent, blushing at thinking about what Davey was doing.

“uhm…I got you something from the mess hall, I know you’re still having trouble eating…” max pulled two pudding cups out from his hoodie pocket and held them out towards Davey.

“u-um…T-thanks!” Davey said, sheepishly reaching out and grabbing them. Davey was avoiding Max’s eyes and Max got the impression that he should say something to try to smooth over the bumpy road they found themselves on.

“So, uh, are you sleeping okay?” Max prodded, searching the boy’s face to read his emotions.

“N-not really…” Said Davey sadly, slowly licking the pudding from the first cup. As the boy started to relax more Max could see the shadows under the Davey’s eyes. From what Max could gather it looked like the boy was just as tired as he was.

Max grew frustrated as his inability to find the words to continue the conversation.

“I’m gonna go make sure the magic kids don’t make themselves disappear...If you need anything just shout…” Max trailed off, hurt that Davey still wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

Max patrolled for what seemed like an endless shift. He was exhausted, but his mind still raced when he thought of Davey. He wanted to have a long talk with the boy, to put everything out on the table so they could start to mend the bridge that had started to crumble between them.

The return of Gwen signaled noon for Max and he heaved a sigh of relief. He was halfway done with the day, but he didn’t think he could make it the rest of the way without passing out. Max followed behind his group of campers as they made their way into the mess hall, splitting off and going straight to the counselor’s table. He was too tired to eat, and he was losing the ability to hold his head up. He rested his head on the table, briefly fading in and out of consciousness. The loud sound of QM slamming his hand down when Space Kid reached for a pudding cup jostled him awake temporarily.

“Wake up, Max!” Gwen said punching him on the shoulder. “I’m going to have the campers do arts and crafts indoors for the rest of the evening.” Then Jokingly said “Go home and get some sleep or I’m going to tell QM that it’s you that’s been swiping desserts.”

Max’s head lolled back, and he slowly got up, bracing himself on the table.

“C’mon, move your ass, don’t fall back asleep before you get to your cabin” Gwen said sternly.

Max shuffled out of the mess hall, fighting hard to keep standing. He slowly dragged himself down the trail towards the counselor’s cabins and looked miserably at the few stairs that he had to climb. He carefully climbed up, almost missing a step, but catching himself on the railing. He stood at the top of the stairs and felt his body start to lean backwards. He flung his hands out forward and just barely managed to catch his balance.

He fumbled for his keys in his pocket, found them, and immediately dropped them on the floor as soon as he pulled them out of his pants. He looked at his keys, and started blinking rapidly as his vision started to fade at the edges. He realized he was passing out and sidestepped, haphazardly flinging himself into the chair on his porch.

Max woke several hours later, it took him a while to realize that he was still outside, sitting on his porch in the dark. He relaxed as he listened to the sound of crickets chirping in the nearby grass. It was cool outside; the only light came from behind the curtains in Gwen’s window. Max rested his head in his hands and held very still, collecting the strength to get up and go inside.

Suddenly the crickets stopped chirping. Max slowly looked up, staring into the darkness. He heard a twig snap somewhere on the path in front of his cabin. His eyes widened, he didn’t have the strength to fight off a wolf, and he wouldn’t be fast enough to get inside his cabin if it was a bear. Adrenaline shot through Max’s veins and his eyes darted around straining to see any movement. Then he saw it, a hunched over figure was slowly creeping up the steps of the porch. Max froze, thinking if he didn’t move he just might survive by being unseen.

The dark figure reached the top step and paused, it stepped forward and Max’s keys scraped the concrete under its foot. The sudden, loud noise startled the figure, it let out a surprised “eep!” and quickly turned around to run down the steps. Max recognized the sound of the surprised yelp and stood up quickly.

He called into the night at the retreating figure “Davey! Is that you? Come over here!”

He saw the figure stop and turn around slowly, moving in a strange manner. Max walked towards the porch stairs, bending down to scoop up his keys. He opened the door and reached around to flip the light switch for the porch light.

The light flashed on blinding Max and when his eyes adjusted he saw Davey standing in front of his cabin with his arms behind his back. Max cocked his head to try to get a better look at Davey, but the boy shifted uncomfortably. Max breathed a long sigh of frustration. If he was going to make any kind of progress with mending their relationship now was the time.

Max slowly extended his hand and spoke softly, “The Usual?”

Davey finally looked up to meet Max’s eyes. The boy was taken in by the genuine gesture, the way that Max looked so tired, yet his eyes were smiling warmly at him. Davey’s eyes grew misty as he slowly took a step forward, then another, then before he knew it, he hopped up the stairs and jumped into Max’s arms.

Max rocked with the force of the boy jumping onto him, and he wrapped both arms around the boy squeezing tightly. He stood for a moment enjoying the warmth of the small body that he had missed so much. He could smell Davey’s outdoorsy scent and buried his face in the boy’s neck.

Davey rested his head on Max’s shoulder and he could feel a slight wetness as the boy’s tears started to soak into his shirt. Max turned on his heel and carried Davey inside, kicking the door closed behind him and locking it. He slowly moved over to the bed and sat down still holding the crying boy, doing his best to comfort him. Davey had missed Max so much it hurt, and now that he was back in Max’s warm arms, he was overwhelmed with happy tears.

The boys hugged and rocked together for what felt like an hour. Max finally pulling back to get a good look at Davey in the warm light of the room. Davey’s nose was red from crying and his puffy eyes were creased with the lines of a smile. Max reached up to softly wipe the tears from Davey’s cheeks.

Davey couldn’t help but to lean into Max’s touch and mewl softly at the sensation. Max smiled, watching the boy yearn for him as much as he had felt the same desire to be near David. Max leaned in slowly and planted a slow kiss directly onto the center of Davey’s forehead, causing the boy to coo in pleasure.

“I…um…I…m-made you s-something in knitting camp” Davey said shyly, almost whispering by the end. “C-can you close your eyes?”

Max nodded and shut his eyes. Davey scooted back on the bed a little bit, he heard some rustling, then something soft was placed into his hands. Max wondered what it could be, it was something about the size of a shoe, and soft.

“I hope you like him” Davey whispered.

Max slowly opened his eyes and saw Davey’s smiling face, eyebrows raised in anticipation. Max’s eyes shifted down and he saw in his open hands, a brown, knit teddy bear. It had little black button eyes and a small black nose. Max’s lip quivered slightly before he looked back up at Davey.

“His name is Mr. Honeynuts The Second” Davey said fidgeting shyly at the lack of response from Max.

Tears welled up in Max’s eyes and slid down his cheek.

“He’s perfect, Davey” Max said softly, smiling. He reached out for Davey and the boy climbed into his lap. Max held the boy and the bear tightly together, he never wanted to let them go.


	12. A collection of pictures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very lucky and thankful for each and every one of my fans!  
> Every single comment and kudo makes my day and gives me the energy and inspiration to keep writing!  
> To thank you for being so patient while I did some Maxvid week fics (There are more coming, I had to study for exams and didn't have much time)  
> I commissioned this sketch-page from the artist known as [Shota](https://hentsai.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoy this, while I work on the next chapter!

[](https://imgur.com/dbcFrs1)


End file.
